yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
DNata
Dnata (styled as dnata) is one of the largest suppliers of combined air services in the world offering aircraft ground handling, cargo, travel, and flight catering services across five continents. With a global footprint of 37 countries, dnata employs over 20,000 employees for its operations worldwide. History dnata was established in 1959 in Dubai, UAE, with just five employees. The name originates as an acronym for ‘Dubai National Air Travel Agency’. It has grown significantly with the first international expansion seen in 1993. Global expansion was also witnessed in 2008 through the acquisition of a 23% share in worldwide corporate travel company, Hogg Robinson Group (HRG) and 49% acquisition of the global outsource provider, Mind Pearl. In December, 2010, dnata acquired Alpha Flight Limited, expanding the company even further to cover 62 airports in 12 countries. Today, dnata employs over 20,000 employees across 38 countries and operates out of 75 airports across five continents servicing over 150 airlines. Ground handling Dnata employs over 6,500 people who handle passenger, cargo, ramp and technical services for airlines at Dubai International Airport. Globally, Dnata also provides airport services to 19 airports: * Australia — Adelaide, Brisbane, Darwin, Melbourne, Perth, and Sydney (joint venture with Toll Holdings. ) * China — Guangzhou and Xi'an * Pakistan — Karachi, Islamabad, Peshawar, and Lahore * Philippines — Manila Clark * Singapore * Switzerland — Geneva and Zürich * UK — London Heathrow, Manchester, Gatwick, Birmingham, Glasgow, East Midlands and Newcastle * Iraq — Erbil Mercator, is the IT arm of Dnata providing technological solutions and services to the aviation industry in the Middle East, Africa, the Americas, Europe and Asia Pacific. Headquartered in Dubai, Mercator also has an office in Thailand. Cargo Functioning as the cargo handling operator for the Dubai International Airport Cargo Gateway, cargo services are provided both regionally and internationally at their overseas airports, handling over 3 million tons of cargo annually. In 1991, Calogi, an online communication portal was set up for the cargo community and was the first of its kind in the region allowing airlines, shippers, freight forwarders and ground handling agents to conduct business anywhere in the world. Travel Dnata Travel provides assistance in the areas of corporate and government travel, luxury holidays, events, groups and incentives, retail and marine travel. There are 202 locations across the GCC with operational presence in Afghanistan, Bahrain, Oman, Qatar, Kuwait and the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia. Dnata Travel is also the regional managing partner for the Hogg Robinson Group in the Middle East and West Asia. Flight catering Through the acquisition of Alpha Flight Limited in 2010, Dnata operates an international flight catering service across 62 airports and 12 countries. With an annual turnover of GBP360 million (AED2.3 billion), the company serves 120,000 meals on a daily basis. See also References External links * *dnata UK website *dnata Switzerland website *Mercator website *Calogi website Category:The Emirates Group Category:Companies based in Dubai Category:Economy of Dubai Category:Organisations based in Dubai Category:Tourism in Dubai Category:Transport in Dubai Category:Travel-related organizations